The operation of a battery, consisting of one or more galvanic cells, can be based on electrochemical reactions in which electrons are produced at one terminal and consumed at another terminal. The electrons can flow from the negative terminal of the battery to the positive terminal through an external load, connected between the positive and negative terminals, forming an electrical current produced by the battery.